


【扉泉/ABO/生子】一夜人赢

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

【扉泉/生子】一夜人赢

灵感来源于B站纪录片《暴富生活》，讲述一群普通人突然发大财的故事。

ABO世界观

 

  1. 全世界都知道我有孩子，除了我自己



千手扉间是个欧皇，祖坟长草很欧很欧的那种，非常对得起他的冷白皮。

事情发生在上个月，那时他还是个坐拥哥哥一时兴奋买下却不知道怎么打理于是贱价转卖给他的三千亩地的老农民，一穷二白，连小时工都雇不起，说是农场却什么都生产不出。那天早晨，他一如往常早早起床，喂鸡喂猪喂牛，喂完家中牲畜已临近中午，这时他接到一个电话，陌生号码。

“您好，请问是千手扉间先生吗？我们是XX天然气公司的，很抱歉打扰您……”

言简意赅地说，扉间的三千亩地下是一座巨大的天然气矿源，而现在天然气公司看上了他家的地，想要买地赶人。开玩笑么这不是，他要是走了他的鸡鸭猪牛怎么办？他的房子怎么办？扉间表示我不卖，坚决不卖。

第二天，天然气公司派了一堆人来谈判，可惜白毛早有准备，问老哥借了千手家的律师团，有本事大家法庭见，没本事就赶紧滚。没想到吧，老农民后台很硬，跨国企业千手集团知道不？至于集团二把手为什么沦为中部老农民，这就是个漫长的故事了，以后再说。

双方进行了亲切友好地交谈，最终达成协议——人不能赶，房子不能拆，允许天然气公司在三千亩的地皮上挖井，不过每座天然气井的收入所得必须按比分给土地的主人千手扉间。初步估计下来，白毛每月躺着就能有几万美金的收入，而且随着矿井越挖越多，钱会越来越多，天大的好事儿！

尽管凿井噪声震天打扰睡眠，可是一想到矿井打下去钱送上来，扉间睡得特别香，会笑醒有木有。原本舍不得买的鸡鸭鹅、牛羊猪、骏马拖拉机通通买下来，还雇了几个工人专门管牛管羊，以后甚至还能专门做个有机农产品品牌，钱生钱利滚利，棒！

万万没想到，几个月后，和天然气公司的转账单一起寄到扉间邮箱的，是一张法院传票，还是一场儿童赡养费官司。

 

从农场到城里的市法院要开一个半小时的车，扉间到达时他哥已经和千手家的专属律师聊了好一会儿。法院传票上只有扉间的姓名住址和被传事由，他曾想拜托柱间查一下到底是谁把他告上法庭，没曾想自家大哥各种打太极，你说一他非要扯二三四五，没猫腻才怪。

“扉间你来啦~”柱间兴奋地招手，“最近过得怎么样啊，有钱以后果然整个人都好了呢~”

呵呵哒，要不是你丢给我三千亩荒地，我至于整天喂鸡喂猪喂牛吗？

律师是为千手家工作多年的老熟人，至今仍习惯叫俩兄弟为“少爷”，“二少爷见过小朋友了吗？真是可爱的孩子。”

“见个鬼，我都不知道自己有小孩。我整天在农场里，你让我跟母猪母鸡生孩子吗？”

律师一脸诧异，“您真的不知道吗？”

“他这个人渣知道个球！”

未见其人先闻其声，宇智波斑带着家族律师气势汹汹像是要找人干架。他剐了白毛一眼，径直走到柱间面前跟他讨论这场官司，两家的律师也很和谐地对台本。没错，台本，扉间眼中这注定是自家大哥跟他邪恶的对象设的局，一切都是为了整他——绝对都是假的，只是为了看他出丑而整他。

行吧，我倒要看看你们俩作什么妖。

柱间很顺手地搂住斑，亲昵地问：“托比和妈妈去哪儿了？”

“上厕所。”斑爷一边说，一边恶狠狠地盯着扉间。“你还没告诉他？”

“surprise!最后一刻揭晓的才叫surprise。”

聚聚毫不掩饰对大哥的鄙视，多大的人了还玩这套，自己又不是幼儿园的小孩子，能有啥surprise?你就是把他的所有前任一起请来打麻将，他都能淡定地胡牌你信不信。下一秒扉间便被啪啪打脸——宇智波泉奈，他的老死不相往来的前男友，他大哥的对象的亲弟弟，抱着个小孩笑嘻嘻朝他走过来，还挥挥手。

“HI ~好久不见！”泉奈颠颠怀里的小朋友，“宝贝儿乖，他是你爸爸，喊人。”

小家伙怯生生地望了望扉间，忸怩地说：“……你好。”

“哈？”

 

这场官司扉间是在懵逼中打完的，你们全部串通好了就我一问三不知，打官司还有意义吗？！简单总结一下，前男友宇智波泉奈这个诡计多端的OMEGA跟他打分手炮的时候怀孕了，悄咪咪把孩子生下来，本来他宇智波家大业大自己养个娃不成问题，偏偏柱间嘴巴漏风逢人就说扉间的农场挖出天然气井这等喜事，于是前男友心里不平衡了，凭啥老子养孩子你能每个月躺着赚钱，于是打官司问他要赡养费了。每个月天然气公司给他的分红，必须分一半给孩子当赡养费，直到孩子成年，以后扉间挂了，这份钱也得由孩子继承。

此等吸血虫条约扉间会答应才怪，无奈他大哥早投敌了，自家律师也胳膊肘往外拐，他连争辩的机会都没有，法官一锤子砸下来——千手扉间每月所得的分红瞬间少一半，另一半要给他的前男友和莫名其妙多出来的孩子。

喂喂，不需要做个亲子鉴定吗？你确定是我千手扉间……哎呦喂，那白毛冷白皮还真就只能是我的，想赖都赖不掉，绝逼亲生的娃。

退庭之后，扉间扯着他哥的衣领抓狂，“说！你什么时候知道的！你为什么不早告诉我！”

“冤枉！”柱间举手投降，“我和斑去年初才知道的，泉奈瞒着我们自己生了个娃，还死撑着不要家里接济，去年我俩临时起意去看他的时候才发现孩子那么大了。”

“我靠，我哪里得罪他了？”

“很明显人家忘不了你，他一个omega……”

扉间赶紧打断，“他主动提的分手！是他提的！”

“炮总是你打的，你怪谁啊？”柱间拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“泉奈这几年过得苦，一个人带孩子，吃穿用度都很差……”

“他自找的！宇智波家那么有钱，多口人怎么了？”

扉间一通气话发泄完，抬眼看见大哥一副“走好不送”的哀悼脸。完了，一回头，果然宇智波斑的头发气得炸成圣诞树，指关节捏得嘎嘎响，恨不得一拳打断他的鼻梁骨。泉奈装作什么也没听见，自顾自站在他哥旁边逗孩子玩。

“妈妈，我们什么时候回家？”小朋友无聊地扯自己的头发玩，“我好无聊，不想在这儿了。”

泉奈扯扯斑的衣袖，轻声劝道：“哥，钱拿到手就行，孩子累了要回家。”

“泉奈你要不要带托比去看看扉间的三千亩地皮，反正以后也是孩子的地，农场还养着鸡鸭牛羊，新添了两匹矮种马，托比肯定喜欢。”

我千手扉间，到底是掘了千户坟还是夜闯寡妇门，老天爷要给我安排这个坑弟弟的亲哥哥？人家拿钱走人，老死不相往来死生不复相见，多好啊！你非要给我添乱对吧？！

“哥哥去吗？”泉奈笑着问。

斑吐舌头作厌恶状，“不去，鸡鸭牛羊臭死了，恶心。”

泉奈又问怀里的孩子，“托比想不想骑矮种马？想不想看活的喜羊羊和猪佩奇？”

“好呀，我要看猪佩奇。”

额的个神呀，扉间眼睁睁瞧着泉奈抱孩子钻进车后座，他大哥和宇智波斑以及两家的律师几乎是把他硬塞进驾驶座，随后砰一声砸上车门，以目光威胁着他赶紧踩油门。你们这样套路我，信不信我脑袋一热直接开河里去，一车三条命，大家谁也别活了——不可能的，家里的羊刚刚配种，舍不得死。


	2. Chapter 2

论如何作死技能点MAX

北好莱坞艺术街区的某家剧场，泉奈正在后台背稿子，待会儿他就要上台了，和每天晚上一样，站着讲连续两个小时的脱口秀，把观众逗笑了算成功，不然演出结束他就被雪藏，窝在自己狭小的公寓里喝西北风。这里是好莱坞，比你漂亮比你有才比你肯吃苦的多如牛毛，大浪淘沙，要实力也要运气更要肯拼。

身形硕大的白人女同事敲敲准备室的门，“NANA，该上台了！”

泉奈赶紧放下稿子去开门，“谢谢，马上来。”

“不急的，你挺着个肚子呢。”同事赶紧扶他一把，“小心。”

“下班以后记得顺路载我回家，爱你~”泉奈转身踏上台阶，深吸两口气，瞬间换上一副轻松怡然的笑脸走到舞台中央跟观众招手，“oh my goodness! Welcome to my show~”

IZUNA，北好莱坞当红的单人脱口秀表演者，他的走红全部得归因于他身为一个男性omega孕期还挺着个大肚子出来工作，拿自己亚裔男Omega的身份作梗，吐槽孕期各种懊糟事，豁得出去玩得开来，荤段子不绝口。

几个月前，泉奈只是一个刚从东海岸搬来西边碰运气的刚毕业的菜鸟，好不容易找到份为电视脱口秀当编剧的工作谋生，宅在小公寓对着电脑没日没夜敲键盘，隔三差五还要被制作人一通电话莫名其妙骂一顿，每周有三天晚上跑到一家脱口秀俱乐部讲讲段子，当然是义务演出，只期盼着能混点演出经验，运气好还能被有识之士发掘，毕竟这里是好莱坞，人人都有可能成为明星。

直到他孕期五个月左右，一位网飞的制片人觉得他表演的不错，问他有没有兴趣做单人的秀，还可以帮他剪辑成片放在网飞频道上播出。这等好事儿岂不是刚入行的秦岚能演知画，管这个角色讨不讨喜，有份工作便跪谢天地，因此泉奈还是签下了一份报酬不咋地的牛马合约，好歹能付得起每个月的房租。

宇智波家的泉奈少爷，白玉为堂金作马，如今倒好，连个老美中产阶级都混不上。

 

追根溯源，一切全是泉奈自己作的，如果非要再来个垫背的，远在大西洋彼岸的千手扉间也算个共犯。

两个有钱人家的小孩，自小认识，三十多个月的年龄差丝毫没有成为他俩从小怼到大的鸿沟，看似是一场幼驯染的戏，结果兜兜转转演了十余载，终于在泉奈大三那年，被女朋友甩掉的泉奈跟被学弟小镜婉拒的扉间产生了奇妙的化学反应，渣男遇鸡，碧池配狗，一切刚刚好。

泉奈从小的理想是从事演艺工作，可惜他那个长兄如父管他比老妈管得还严的斑哥一向瞧不起戏子这行当，你能指望一个格莱美、奥斯卡、艾美奖都分不清的演艺圈绝缘体尊重一个演员？高中毕业时泉奈说要学表演，斑扬言要冻结泉奈的银行账户，逼得他只好改申请，跑去跟千手扉间再怼了四年。四年过去，泉奈还是想当戏子，信念有增无减。恰好扉间读完研有一个去欧洲深造的机会，两个人一个往东一个往西，注定是要散伙了，远距离恋爱都是瞎扯皮，你不在乎一个大西洋和一个北美洲的跨纬度也要考虑两地时差！

事已至此破罐破摔，泉奈跟他哥摊牌了——老子就是在好莱坞饿死，死外面，也要演戏，继承家业什么的不存在的！信用卡跑车名牌包你爱冻结冻结爱没收没收，自由无价，撒由那拉！后果就是当天下午泉奈的卡被冻，雪佛兰科尔维特被家里人开走没收，幸亏机票早已订好，其他的财物能卖就卖，包括他心爱的三角钢琴都换作现金收进口袋里。

他跟扉间和平分手，不过是在一个发情期之后，打完分手炮提分手是基本礼节好不好，不然一边为爱鼓掌一边黯然伤神多扫兴。你说这宇智波泉奈是不是傻，都跟人分手了好死不死被他永久标记还怀个球，这人是有多想不开？许是人财两空伤心过度失了智。你问千手扉间为啥不知道？不好意思，白毛真的叫“tobirama,you know nothing”,比囧雪诺还懵逼，那次发情期他被下了药，迷迷糊糊只知道啪啪啪，跟个人肉XX棒没区别，稍微清醒一点就被泉奈提分手，很惨很被动。堂堂一个alpha被omega下药，谁家O吃饱了撑得慌。

日子就这么过呗，泉奈很清楚自己能红是借着吃瓜群众的猎奇心理，等到怀胎十月卸了货，不知道还会不会有观众来看他的脱口秀表演。再者生完孩子你总得休产假吧，工作时间得减少吧，好莱坞更新换代那么快，你过气的速度比孩子成长的速度快得多。因此趁现在能多赚点票子，拼了命加班加点工作，恨不得一天24小时开12场秀，往死里压榨自己的剩余价值。

后悔不后悔？拜托，木已成舟，后悔有屁用，这么大个肚子难不成逼他引产啊？一天没几个小时睡觉，哪儿来的心思瞎七搭八乱想有的没的，不如想点段子。

 

今天的脱口秀还算成功，起码观众的笑声持续没断过。泉奈下台直冲厕所，两个小时站着不撒尿简直憋死孕妇，上完厕所理理东西打算搭同事的便车回家。连续熬夜加上高强度工作，缺乏休息的泉奈不知怎么就倒在后台准备室，吓得一群工作人员围上来，商量着要不要叫救护车。一听“救护车”，泉奈倏地睁大眼睛，顽强地站起来表示我还走得动——麻蛋，叫一次老美救护车抵得上老子一个月房租了，我宁可爬去医院也不叫救护车。可惜天不遂人愿，在同事的尖叫声中，他发现自己下身滴答、滴答淌血。

壮硕且心地善良的女同事开车送他去医院生孩子，对于弄脏人家车座位这事儿泉奈很是愧疚，盘算着要赔多少清洗费。到医院后奈奈谎称自己家人马上来陪护，把同事打发走了。呵呵哒，他在美西举目无亲，斑哥早飞回亚洲开拓东盟市场，两人因为赌气谁也没主动联系过对方，至于其他人……更别想了。

医生一检查，哎哟，你这得早产啊！赶紧安排产房把人抬进去！

生孩子赶上大出血，泉奈觉得自己真TM倒霉透顶，脑子一团浆糊只听得护士来来去去给他拿血浆输血，思来想去唯一的想法是——一袋血浆多少钱，我生个孩子得花多少钱？早产的孩子体质差，一生下来即送进保温箱，这下娃妈懒得算钱了，几个月的辛苦钱全部打水漂，都是命，得认。

泉奈生了个女孩，白皮白毛，瞬间令他回想起大西洋彼岸的前男友。八个月来百炼成钢打不死的奈奈，终于缩在病床上淅淅索索哭出声。

“宇智波泉奈?”床位医生走到他的床边，“你的alpha呢？”

“没有，我没有alpha。”孩子妈淡定地回答。

“怎么可能，你被永久标记，……”医生意识到不妥，小心翼翼地问，“xing侵犯罪?”

“不是，我们分手了。”泉奈说分手像是说吃饭，“事关隐私，我不想说。”

“请问……您有签证吗？”呵呵，医生误以为他是亚洲黑户。

“我在ABC电台工作，要看员工证吗？”

医生只好在心里默默感慨世风日下人心不古，世上竟有如此厚颜无耻的alpha将怀孕的omega弃之不顾，要分手就别搞大人家肚子啊！

休息不到两周，泉奈又回到工作岗位上，他怕被取代，单身omega没有收入来源的话女儿会被福利机构抱走送养，所以再苦再累也得挣钱。早晨写稿子，晚上还得赶场子表演，唯一能休息的几个小时还得照顾女儿，无奈之下泉奈花钱雇了个夜班保姆，晚上替自己看孩子，只不过保姆费也是一笔不小的开支，赚得多花得多，终究能量守恒收支平衡。

经过这么一番折腾，早产大出血加上产后没有好好调理，元气大伤，泉奈不可能再怀孕了。嘛，挺好的，生孩子那么疼，疼一次就好。

 

母女俩相依为命荒荒唐唐过了三年。期间泉奈的事业混得不错，做了好几个脱口秀专场，还在网飞频道播出，圈内小有名气。ABC电台也让他担任吉米鸡毛秀的常驻编剧和卡司，加上一些电视剧集的剧本、偶尔打酱油客串龙套角色，生活得以糊口。主要是孩子越大花钱越多，奈奈骨子里还是富贵人家的小孩，自己能省则省，孩子的吃穿用度却不吝啬，物质上能满足尽量满足，怕她因为是单亲家庭内心自卑，总之三年下来没存几个钱。

一转眼，孩子到了上幼儿园的年纪。他家的房子学区不好，要么搬家换学区，要么出钱上昂贵的私立学校，思来想去，还是搬家实在一点，乖乖到处找房子吧。

人算不如天算，在如此紧张的节骨眼上，宇智波斑跟千手柱间来洛杉矶了！三年以来，由于赌气加之脱口秀受众范围小，宇智波斑这种对于莱昂纳多迪卡普里奥的印象至今停留在泰坦尼克号的世纪老古董绝不可能花钱买网飞会员更不可能看ABC电台的吉米鸡毛秀，因此泉奈所作所为还没被他哥发现！可惜纸包不住火，某天早晨泉奈看见老哥FB发的定位消息差点没一口水呛死，暗自祈祷LA那么大，千万别让我碰见我哥。

你觉得可能吗？

某场剧院脱口秀结束后，泉奈发现自己哥哥堵在后台准备室等他。庆幸今天没把孩子带出来，她在家跟漂亮的夜班保姆小姐姐玩呢。

“泉奈，你怎么瘦成这个鬼样子？”斑心疼地抚上弟弟的脸颊，“你有好好照顾自己吗？”

“怎么会没有，我多大的人。”女儿三岁了都。

“你现在住哪儿？要不要我送你回去？”

“不用了，我、我……”奈奈瞟了一眼壮硕心善的白人女同事，“我跟朋友约好了泡吧，庆祝演出成功，哈哈~”

同事很识相地凑上来解围，“NANA，我们、我们走不走啊？”

泉奈如获救星，抓着人赶紧跑，“哥，周末有时间再约，记得微信上把我从黑名单拉出来，不然没法联系！”

“喂、喂！”

 

搭同事顺风车回家，一进门女儿便凑上来要亲亲要抱抱。泉奈跟小保姆结算完这个礼拜的看护费，打发人走，赶紧房门上锁，从内牢牢锁死，然后麻溜地开始卷铺盖。

“妈妈，我们要去哪儿？”

“我们去monica阿姨家住两天，你不是喜欢她家的大金毛吗？”monica是和他关系很好的同事，关系好到有事能去暂住那种。

“为什么要去阿姨家？”

“因为……”妈妈当然不能说是因为你舅舅那个阎罗王找上门来，只得编造道：“有坏人要把托比从妈妈身边抢走，托比要乖乖听话，不然就再也见不到我了。”

小女儿害怕地搂住他，“我不要离开妈妈。”

他用最快的时间将一堆孩子用的东西打包好，心想着大不了把孩子先送到同事家住几天，等他哥走了再接回来，能应付几天是几天。麻蛋！先前三年干什么去了，净是挑不该来的时候来。天色已晚，泉奈自己没车，只能等明天早晨公共交通运行了再作打算。

叮咚——

隔天早晨，叫醒泉奈的不是手机铃声，而是门铃。从猫眼探出去一瞧——阎罗王带着他的笑面菩萨来抄家了！门铃叮咚叮咚响，奈奈急得直跳脚，抱起孩子往衣柜藏，一堆行李全部塞床底下，关上卧室门前郑重叮嘱衣柜里的小家伙：“记住，千万千万别出声，听到什么都不许出声。”

该来的总是要来，加油，泉奈你是最棒的！

奈奈换上平日里演出的笑容去给哥哥跟他对象开门。一开门，斑爷那张脸别提多火了，跟吃枪药似的，目光扫了一圈拥挤狭小的猪圈，踏进屋子时一脸嫌弃，本能地想要去找拖鞋在哪儿，愣了一会儿才意识到这么乱的家不需要换鞋子。柱间跟着斑进屋，友好地冲小姨子挥挥手。

“你就住这种垃圾堆？”

“东西堆得多点而已，我很爱干净的，每天勤倒垃圾。”好莱坞著名龙套演员泉奈游刃有余地展示自己的演技。“哥，你来干什么呀？”

斑本想坐沙发，但沙发上全是奈奈的剧本稿子，他只好站着，“我三年没管你，你就过成这样？宇智波泉奈，你疯了是不是？”

“我怎么了我？！”

“斑斑别生气，你们兄弟俩那么久没见，一见面吵架多不好。” 柱间赶紧冲上来劝，“泉奈你是不知道，斑斑他可想你了，逢年过节都想给你发红包，可惜你拉黑他了，原本的银行账户也注销了。”

“呵呵，说得好像我主动拉黑他，那账户也是我自己注销似的。”当初是谁冻我账户收我跑车害我只能变卖家产的？记性真差。

“行，我把你的信用卡解冻，你的科尔维特、兰博基尼都还给你，你跟我回家！”

“回家作甚，被你天天管东管西吗？”奈奈做个鬼脸，“这几年我过得开心的要死，一个人爽到飞起，比在家开心一百倍。况且我费了多大心思才有今天的成绩，你以为ABC电台的编剧组很好进吗？”

“宇智波泉奈——”斑爷作势要打，柱间赶紧搂着怕他把弟弟打伤打残了最后自己伤心。

很好，趁着哥哥气头上，用激将法把他赶走，然后就安全了。泉奈心里松口气。

不曾想一直吃瓜看戏的柱间冷不丁冒出一句：“泉奈你最近见过扉间吗？”

“你弟那个白毛啊，我俩早就分手，他长什么样我都忘了。”实话实说，他和前男友老死不相往来，FB、ins都互相取关。

柱间接着问：“你身上为什么会有扉间信息素的味道？我绝对没闻错，那种味道跟阿玛尼的si女香一模一样。”

“我可是在电台工作的时尚人士，喷女香有问题吗？SI又不是贵到离谱，我买得起。”

“到底是喷了香水还是被永久标记呢？”

……

气氛非常尴尬，尴尬到爆炸。

“永、久、标、记！”斑咬着牙一个字、一个字蹦出来，杀气凌冽，吓得泉奈不由得退后两步。“说！你跟死白毛什么时候标记上的。”

“这跟扉间毫无关系。”

斑拽着弟弟往门外拖，“正好死白毛回中部地区开农场了，我现在就带你过去当面对质。”

现在不能走啊，孩子在衣柜里呢！

趁着兄弟俩在门口拉拉扯扯，柱间悄咪咪溜到泉奈卧室门口，从刚才开始泉奈的目光一直瞟在卧室门上，肯定有猫腻。奈奈瞧见邪恶的千手站在卧室外，陡然生出一股怪力，猛地把哥哥推翻在地，自己冲到门前老鹰护小鸡般挡住不让进。

“这里是我家，我没请你们进卧室。”泉奈恶狠狠地瞪了柱间一眼。

斑爷从地上爬起来，燃着熊熊怒火，推开弟弟，对着门抬腿便是一脚，卧室门应声而倒，摔在地板上发出剧烈的声响。很好，屋主没有选择权，卧室被强行入侵。

完了、完了，泉奈守在衣柜前，叫天天不应叫地地不灵。

他哥从床底下翻出跑路用的行李，里面全是小孩的衣服玩具。能想象孩子妈看着孩子舅舅把行李箱倒个底朝天，箱子里内容物散落一地的绝望吗？他觉得自己不用藏了，真的是瞒不下去了。

“把你身后的衣柜打开！”

奈奈缓缓拉开柜门，柜子里窜出一只“小鬼”，嗖地钻进他怀里，小小的身躯瑟瑟发抖。他揭开白色床单的一个角，女儿躲在床单下吓哭了都，可是仍遵照他的指示不敢说话，一个劲儿打颤。

妈妈抱着这只披着白床单的“小鬼”，轻轻地颠，小声安慰：“别怕，我在呢。”

“谁的小孩？！”

“还能是谁的，我的小孩。” 反正都被发现了，那还怕啥？有本事你杀了我呀~

“泉奈你把床单揭开，闷坏孩子多不好。”柱间嘴上说得好听，实则事儿妈一个。

当看到托比的白发白毛时，连柱间脸上都有一丝震惊，更别提斑了，遭受毁灭性打击有没有，整个人两眼一翻，昏过去，柱间顺势接住。所幸十秒钟过后，斑爷满血复活，一双眼睛瞪得快流血泪！

啪——

从小到大，甭管再怎么生气，宇智波斑都没有动手打过弟弟。爸妈死前千叮万嘱要他照顾好弟弟，长兄如母，他这个哥哥既当爹又当妈把泉奈拉扯大，管得是多了点，那也是怕泉奈年轻不学好，没曾想这一眨眼连外甥女都给他生好了！

“你瞧瞧你弟弟干的好事!”斑对着柱间狂吼。

“扉间不知道。”泉奈的左脸巨疼，还肿。

“白毛怎么可能不知道，他一个alpha会不知道？！”

“那次我给他下药了，他迷迷糊糊任人艹，能知道个屁。”

啪——

很好，这下左右两边脸对称了，哥哥再也不用担心我脸一边大一边小~

托比看着妈妈红肿的脸，蜷缩着哭起来，呜呜咽咽像小猫在叫。

小孩一哭 ，屋里的大人们逐渐才冷静下来，面面相觑。


	4. 内痔外痔肛门裂

内痔外痔肛门裂

俗话说得好，十男九痔，内痔外痔都是痔，反正菊花那点事。

事情要从昨天讲起，千手集团总裁千手柱间因为某些私人原因临时不能参加西海岸一个重要会议，你也甭管什么事儿了，反正这件事儿对他来说比会议重要，但是临时变卦也不好意思折腾手下人加班是不是，再说一般管理层也不够格啊。于是乎，某中部老农民就被他哥强行征调，赶最早的班机飞往洛杉矶。

要说这个会，开得可真累。千手扉间坐在会议室，从上午到下午，一坐就是一天，好不容易谈判结束协议签好，大家各回各家各找各妈，扉间说且慢，我去上个厕所拉坨屎。

万万没想到，当他脱下裤子一屁股坐到马桶上，稍一用力——问题来了，问题大了！

噗嗤——

一马桶的血，霹雳啪啦，啪啦啪啦，跟火箭发射时候的喷气一样，那个屁眼里的血，喷薄而出！犹如高压水枪开闸，扑哧扑哧往外涌啊！止都止不住！菊花并都并不拢！

你能想象救护车来把人用担架抬走时候的样子吗？聚聚屁股朝上，整条裤子、连同盖在屁股上的毛毯都被染出一大圈血晕，最可怕的要数该商务楼的男厕所隔间，跟凶杀案现场一样，仿佛被人泼了桶红油漆，触目惊心。

躺在急救车上奄奄一息时，尽管知道没卵用，可是聚聚还抱着最后一丝手足情深拨通了大哥的电话，内心还有一丝跨时区叨扰的愧疚。

“喂，阿尼甲……”扉间流血流得气若游丝。

“怎么啦？”柱间的声音听上去颇为愉悦，“斑斑你等会儿，是扉间……不知道，许是一个人寂寞了，我说完就挂……老弟你有事儿吗？”

“我……痔疮破掉了。”

“啥？”

“老子痔疮破了！菊花喷血喷了一马桶！现在在救护车上！我TM都快流血而亡了！你个有了男人没兄弟的混蛋！”扉间在巨大的求生意志下爆发出一股顽强的生命力，对着电话一通吼，中气十足，回光返照。

“我的天啊！你菊花爆了啊！”柱间啧啧两声，“可我现在没法赶回去诶，你能自己在手术单上签字吗？”

扉间动了动右手手指，“应该可以……”

“要我找个人照顾你吗？”

“帮我找个护工就行。”累啊累，感觉身体被掏空，浑身鲜血都被抽干了。

 

宇智波泉奈，千手扉间的前男友，著名节目主持人。两人当年干柴烈火没做防护措施，正确地说是扉间被下了降头，在打分手炮的时候成功上三垒，把人家一个清清白白的男Omega永标了，成功搞出一条人命。

终于有一天，扉间这个可怜的alpha收到法院的传票，这才知道两人还有娃，自己得付孩子抚养费。绝望了，对这个ABO而且omega还向alpha骗炮借种生子的世界绝望了。

简单来说，两人不光有纠缠不清的爱恨情仇，还有金钱利益问题。

扉间被从救护车上抬下来，一抬头瞧见泉奈抱着孩子，特别激动地追着他的担架车跑，还拿手机录像，他内心特别羞耻，然并卵，菊花自顾自飙血，完全不理会他想缩紧肛门的渴望。你这肛门闭得上，你丫还配得痔疮？

第二天，聚聚从医院的VIP病房的大号病床上醒来，普通痔疮手术半身麻醉即可，无奈此君失血过多，疮面太大，送到医院时连翻身抬起双脚的力气都没有。无奈之下只好来了个全麻，还输血了呢，痔疮手术要输血，真是万里挑一，活生生的痔疮老妖怪。

泉奈抱娃坐在床边，戳戳扉间毫无血色的脸，笑得别提多开心：“托比你看，你爸多厉害，屁眼会喷血的哟！”

“你来做什么……”扉间把头埋在枕头里，并不想让女儿看到老父亲这副模样，被子下面是光秃秃的屁股，菊花上缝了七八针，手上还打着消炎点滴，滴答滴答。

“我也不想来，但是你哥大半夜打电话给我，说你在洛杉矶屁眼喷血快喷死了。”奈奈无奈耸肩，“我家住得近，只好来看你咯。”

“你可以走了，我自己请护工就行。”

“确定？”奈奈掀开被子偷偷瞧了眼聚聚的屁股，还让女儿也瞟了一眼，“不后悔？”

托比小妹妹长叹一声，“唉——”

……

“我……想上厕所，小便。”

嘴上很有骨气，身体很诚实嘛~泉奈支走孩子，将隔帘一拉，从柜子里掏出一条雪纺碎花半身裙，随后把扉间从床上拽下来，麻利地帮他套上花裙子——齐活！要说这泉奈身为Omega力气是真的大，架着那么高大的alpha从床边走到厕所可谓健步如飞，当然也有可能是他想借此折磨只能走企鹅步，迈不开腿的死白毛。

全身麻醉以后很难自主撒尿，膀胱不受控制有木有！用尽全力，啊呸，这时候不能用力，伤口要崩开的，病患只能小心翼翼嘘嘘嘘，嘘半天一滴水都憋不出，你说急不急？泉奈眼睁睁瞧着白毛满脸通红干着急，时不时望望厕所外女儿有没有乱跑，一转头看到托比从椅子翻下来摔了屁股蹲，哪儿有空管菊花喷血的野男人，拧开厕所的水龙头便跑去抱孩子。

在潺潺的水声中，终于尿了，可喜可贺~

 

泉奈好歹是个知名的艺人，不可能整天都在医院陪床，没过几天便接到任务要去东海岸做节目。你说扉间怎么办？这还得每天换药、清创面呢，你住VIP病房不意味着医生可以来房内VIP服务，你不得不走到换药室排队换药。没错，肛肠科就是这么艰苦卓绝。

深思熟虑后，奈奈把女儿留在医院，自己出差去了。喂喂，你确定你深思熟虑吗？！临走前奈奈拍胸脯打包票，我家孩子可乖了，而且她上的是寄宿学校，生活自理能力强，你们俩瞎子靠棒棒靠瞎子凑合着而过吧，我一结束工作就飞回来~

换药时间护士会来房间提醒，扉间只能凭借自己的意志力从床上翻下来，总不能真的靠孩子。托比适时地递上一对拐杖，她爹愣了一会儿，观察了一下走廊里其他病人捂着屁股走路的模样，最终拒绝了孩子的一片好意。小朋友很耐心地陪他从病房都到换药室，一起在门口排队，接着目送他进屋子，换好药出来原路返回。

晚上，托比自己按时按点洗漱，洗完澡爬床睡觉，也不会说想看动画片，更不会说要听故事。是的，今天一整天她一个字都没蹦出来，像个哑巴。

扉间明白泉奈为什么把孩子留在医院，归根结底还是希望孩子她爹能利用这个机会跟孩子培养感情。扉泉二人皆是母亲早亡，老爹除了赚钱啥都不会，把孩子丢到私立学校当甩手掌柜，唯一表达感情的方式就是给钱，诚然给钱没什么不好，但还是会羡慕其他孩子父慈母爱一家和和美美。

“托比，托比。”扉间知道孩子还没睡着，哪有人刚躺下就睡得着。“你今天在医院无聊吗？”

“这些天不都这样吗？”她会说话，不是哑巴。

“托比，你……什么时候开学？”

“快了。”小姑娘不耐烦地翻白眼，“你是想跟我搭话吗？无聊。”

啊咧？这孩子有点、有点难搞。

“妈妈让我照顾好你，他说你是我们的ATM机，把你哄高兴了我们的生活费就会多。钱多了他暑假就可以请假带我去夏威夷玩。”托比解释说，“我不在乎去不去夏威夷，但是我想让妈妈高兴，这样他能多陪陪我，不要一直忙着赚钱。”

小孩子还是太嫩了，这才刚相处一天便把底牌亮出来。

“你为什么跟我说这些？”

“只是希望你不要来烦我，不要徒劳，什么都不会变的。”

千手扉间趴在床上，心想着倘若是儿时的自己会如何？许是连最起码的装模作样都懒得做，拍拍屁股自己看自己的书，完全不予理会。人家妈妈十月怀胎，从出生陪到现在，而你一个精子提供者，除了前些年见过一面，每个月付赡养费，其余根本毫无交集，没有感情可言，装什么父女情深，矫情。他这个当爹的也没几张孩子的照片，手机里唯一的视频还是新年时柱间转发给他的，孩子傻乎乎唱儿歌的短视频。

 

19号，礼拜二，是扉间该去剪痔核的日子，剪完痔核这个万里长征就走完一半，不容易啊~你们要知道，人在医院这种地方待久了是会闷的，是会渴望自由的，于是从周一傍晚起，扉间就玩着手机捉摸着明天剪去痔核以后偷偷溜出去放松一下。

“需要我明天唱生日快乐歌或者画一幅很丑的生日画哄哄你吗？”

“咦？”

“你的生日。”托比指着床头的病人资料卡，“上面说明天是你的生日。”

哎哟喂，扉间才想起来生日这事儿，他一个单身老农民哪儿记得生日啊，忙都忙死了。不过，这意味着双喜临门，不溜出医院看个《阿丽塔：战斗天使》都对不起他缝针的菊花，大不了站在最后一排全程站着观看。

“明天我去看电影，你去吗?”扉间不放心把孩子留在医院，主要怕她告密。

托比心神领会，“你是想……溜出去？”

“是啊，反正早晨剪完痔核以后就没人管我了，不会有人发现的。”聚聚补充，“你可得想好了，如果惹得我不高兴，我向你妈妈打小报告……你的夏威夷就泡汤了。”

终究是小孩子，随便吓唬吓唬就怂了。

扉间剪完痔核后终于穿上了梦寐以求的阔腿裤——我的裤子我想你想的菊花都谢了。小妹妹在一旁无表情，内心十分淡定，任你这个痔疮老妖怪如何作妖，我仍是个安静的美少女。

《阿丽塔》全程2小时22分钟，为了保证菊花健康，聚聚站在最后排整整两个小时，幸亏他平日里放牛放羊体力好。看完电影后父女俩并肩走在好莱坞大道上，托比不让牵，她不需要。她踩在星光大道的名人手印上，一个接一个跳格子玩，聚聚站在一旁跟随者她的进度向前挪动，那一刻他们跟这条大街上来来往往的普通游客没什么两样，平凡的父女俩，丢在人堆里找不到的那种，真好。

“你要吃麦当当吗，我们吃完麦当当再回医院。”

托比停下跳格子游戏，转过身说：“汉堡王，他家的薯条和奶昔比麦当当好吃。”

“好。”

托比喜欢颜色诡异的可乐思乐冰，还要最大份的薯条，从扉间端着满是食物的餐盘起便像只兴奋的小鸡，奔奔跳跳的，围着她爸跳呀跳，足见垃圾食品多有吸引力。

“你妈不带你吃汉堡王吗？”扉间记得某人向来喜欢垃圾食品，麦当当奶昔三种口味各来一杯不带怂的那种。“瞧你饿的，吃慢点，有的是。”

“他忙嘛！”托比用力吸着思乐冰，“他下班回家会给我带薯条，可是凉掉了再热不好吃。”

扉间替孩子擦掉嘴上的番茄酱，“你不是住校吗？”

“妈妈出差我才住校，平时都来接我。他多交赞助费，学校答应的。”

唉，泉奈这个妈当得真是……光听着都累。

“你还想去哪儿玩吗？趁我今天有空。”

“不用了，妈妈带我都去过，没去过的地方他以后带我去。”

泉奈啊泉奈，瞧瞧你把孩子宠成什么模样，傻乎乎的，只知道叫妈妈。

时间还早，扉间不想回医院病房躺着，估摸着菊花尚能保住，暂且多玩一会儿。怎么说呢，难得过生日，谁过生日听谁的，这话总没错吧？

“想去看海吗？我知道有家冰淇淋店卖墨西哥辣酱味的冰淇淋，又甜又辣。”

托比吃光最后几根薯条，不舍地舔舔嘴，“你希望我陪你过生日的话，那我勉为其难答应你。”

他们去了沙滩，吃了冰淇淋；逛玩具反斗城只看不买，将反斗城里拿来展示的芭比娃娃打扮成炸毛鸡，然后趁着店员发现前赶紧跑路；在迪士尼商店买了一堆有小公主花纹的文具，托比最喜欢艾尔莎。

这生日过的，真不知道是给谁过。

不是不报时候未到，你丫刚刚剪去痔核，后脚跑去逛街吃冰淇淋，还TM吃墨西哥辣椒味的！第二天好几名专家会诊，要不是看在此人是千手集团总裁的亲弟弟，后台硬钱也多，不好得罪，专家们拼上浑身解数总算保住聚聚的那朵菊花，不然差点就要面临第二次手术啊！

“对不起，先生。”托比向病床上的老父亲表达真实的歉意。

“没关系，这生日我过得挺开心的。”

真的，再也没有比这更开心的生日。

 

泉奈总算要回来了，据托比说是早晨的航班，毕竟妈妈永远是最迫不及待想要拥抱孩子的人。小家伙隔天晚上特别兴奋，在陪护床上蹦蹦跳跳，身轻如燕的模样看得扉间好生羡慕，没有菊花问题困扰真是好啊~

“快睡吧，明天睡醒了你妈就回来了。”

可惜，并没有。

扉间查了早上的航班，发现今天并没有任何一架飞机延误，约莫是孩子太激动搞错了。泉奈走前留给孩子一个儿童电话，只能和家长打电话发消息的那种，托比动不动便举起手机，生怕医院的信号不好错过什么消息，打妈妈电话也没人接。

小朋友情绪非常失落，“为什么妈妈不接我电话？”

“没人接很正常，飞行模式不能通话。”扉间起身准备去换药，“你跟我一起去吗？”

“你自己去行吗？”托比缩在床上，“我在房间等妈妈。”

“好吧，你别乱跑。”

换药过程不到一小时，然而当扉间夹着屁股企鹅步回屋时，走廊里的病人都在谈论有人跳楼的八卦：太惨了，扑通一声跳下去，幸亏楼层不高。你这消息不可靠，我听说当场没气，摔成烂泥了。我听护士长说，是个小孩子，真作孽，家长也不知道看着。啥，小孩啊！可不是，这么可怜，啧啧啧！

推开病房门，空无一人，窗户大开，电视机也开着。音量被调到最大，你可以清楚地听到新闻节目主持人在播报昨晚电影节颁奖典礼被一伙极端ABO主义分子袭击，大批演艺圈名流重伤身亡，屏幕上罗列出一排有名的歌手演员模特，以及……好了，我们不必说了。

扉间不敢走到窗边，他怕探出头去看到一滩鲜血与脑浆，那是他的孩子，他的托比。那个孩子从没有爱过他，所谓的父亲一文不值，她的世界就是她的母亲，她愿意与妈妈挤在破筒子楼的木板床上相依为命，也乐于为了哄妈妈开心而对令人厌恶的爸爸笑脸相迎，更加不在乎从高楼一跃而下——从头到尾，她爱的只有妈妈，其他人她谁都不要。

千手扉间呢？至少有那么一刻，他是有父亲的感情的，对孩子有着爱的，即便只有一刻，短短存在于那个生日。可惜，那个2月19日是假的，那一场《阿丽塔》，那一顿汉堡王，那一个海滩边的辣椒味冰淇淋，都和托比一起摔成一滩肉泥，终会被扫地阿姨开车扫地车清洗干净，光洁如新。

“对不起，先生。”

对不起，从头到尾我都不爱你。


End file.
